She Kissed You
by sockospice
Summary: What happened in my head after Raw 2nd July 2012 where Punk and Cena teamed together. Slash,of the M rated PWP variety.


Title: She Kissed You (1/1)

Rating: M for sex

Disclaimer: don't own, don't sue

Summary: What happened (in my head) after Raw 2nd July where Punk and Cena teamed together.

"She kissed you."

"She pushed me through a freaking table!"

"She kissed you." John had a look on his face like someone had just kicked his puppy, and Punk couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, she kissed me. Not the other way round. I'd rather you be kissing me, thank you very much. At least you don't put me through a table afterwards."

"Ha ha. Very funny."

"Seriously though, it's a good job you weren't out there when that happened, I doubt the WWE Universe want to see their poster boy AA'ing a diva in a jealous rage."

"True."

A suspiciously calm look came across John's face, and Punk knew he was in trouble. With a grin, he allowed the bigger man to pull him into a deserted locker room, hearing the door slam behind them. In a second John had him pushed up against the door, hands roaming everywhere and John kissing his neck, licking at the tattoo behind his ear, in fact kissing him everywhere except Punk really wanted – on the lips.

"John," he moaned breathlessly, hands coming up to touch his lover's face.

"No, you don't get to kiss me with that mouth," John hissed, "not until I've claimed it as my own again."

With that, John pushed Punk to his knees, one hand on Punk's shoulder, holding him still, the other briskly unzipping his jorts and pushing them down to release his hard and aching cock.

Punk knew what John wanted, and while a part of him wanted to push Cena away, to make clear that he wasn't to blame for AJ kissing him, there was a bigger part that wanted to feel Cena's cock hit the back of his throat, and that was the part that kept him uncharacteristically quiet, and made him acquiesce to John's demands.

He leaned forward and took John in his mouth, closing his eyes as he felt Cena's hand in his hair. John wanted to control this, and Punk was fine with that. He concentrated on breathing through his nose and trying to take as much of John as he could, licking and sucking and as his heartrate quickened he felt himself getting hard without even so much as a touch. A forceful John was a reluctantly acknowledged turn on: Punk didn't like losing control, but he'd give control to John in a second and Cena knew that.

"So fucking pretty there, with your mouth wrapped round my cock," John breathed, "does she know what you do with that mouth?"

Punk barely looked up, he just continued letting John fuck his throat, concentrated on making his lover come undone. He slipped one hand into his shorts, needing desperately to touch himself, to gain some kind of relief.

"Don't you fucking dare touch yourself, are you thinking of her?" John thrust harder into Punk's mouth, knowing it must hurt but needing to leave his mark. Punk pulled his hand back out of his shorts and began to swallow, the feeling being enough to send John over the edge. John held Punk's head as he found his release, marking his lover on the inside.

When John pulled away Punk just looked up at him, eyes begging for John to touch him anywhere, any way he wanted. Cena brushed his thumb along Punk's bottom lip, feeling his cum still staining his lips. He fell to his knees and in a second his hand was around Punk's cock and working it furiously.

"She never touches you like this, she never makes you come undone the way I do."

Punk shook his head wildly, "only you, I swear, fuck John it's only you." His hips thrust upwards, meeting John's grip, seeing his touch at every moment. He threw his head back as he reached the peak, coming in John's hand as he stroked him to completion.

John licked his hand clean, "only I get to taste this."

"I swear." Punk slowly gathered his fractured faculties and with a groan, pulled himself to his feet, John following suit. As John pulled up his shorts, Punk looked at him carefully. John was more insecure than people might have expected, and he needed him to know for sure where his heart truly lay.

Punk leaned forward, stealing the kiss he had wanted to take earlier, putting everything into it.

"Mine?" John asked softly.

"Always."


End file.
